Things Go Murder In The Night
by paintyourwings
Summary: Spencer Davenport has recently gotten tickets to a Halloween murder mystery game from his father and invited Grace, Charlie and Donna. Once they arrived they met a few new people, and ran into an old friend Zach VanBourke. However later on during the game, a real murder takes place and it was framed on Zach. Can the kid's clear his good name? Who do you think did it?
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note; This is a FRESH new fun story, that poped in to my head. It's a new twist to Unaccompanied Minors, but I chose not to have Beef tag along due to his mother would be worried. I decided to do a cast intro, so you could picture what the character's look like. Some names were changed around.)

Things Go Murder In The Night Disclaimer;  
I do not own Unaccompanied Minors, nor do I own the character's except for the original ones included. All Minor's belong to, the writer's of the movie Unaccompanied Minor's but the story belongs to me. This story is currently on a re-writing hiatus, since it's being turned into a Halloween event. There will be no blood, or gore since it's a kids friendly story rated K+(PG).

Main Cast:  
Dyllan Christopher as Spencer Davenport Tyler James Williams as Charlie Goldfinch Gia Mantega as Grace Conrad Quinn Sheppard as Donna Malone Wilmer Valderrama as Zach VanBourke Robert Carradine as Roger Nichols Matt O'Leary as Jason Davies.  
Jesse Eisenberg as Michael Sanchez Pauley Purrette as Penny Jones (Penny's personality is some what similar to Abby's from NCIS.)  
Charlotte Sullivan as Amanda Stevens.  
Nathan Fillion as Nicholas the butler/host of the game.

Title meaning;  
I decided to call this, Thing's go murder in the night since it is All's Hallows eve when the event is taking place and there will be things going bump in the night; title sounds /a little cheesy/ since I couldn't think of anything better to call this story, then again there are whacky episode titles. But I promise you, this story will not sound cheesy just by how I chose to put the intro first.

Plot:

Spencer Davenport has gotten four ticket's to a haunted mystery weekend event from his father, and he knew just who to invite. He was pleased they were all able to make it since, Grace had nothing better to do, Donna would rather enjoy a nice mystery instead of dealing with her father and Charlie was of course excited to attend this kind of event. Spencer did contact Beef however he was unable to attend due to his mother would be worried. Once they had arrived to the haunted manor, they met a few new people and of course an old friend named Zach VanBourke. But later on something ends up happening, one of the chef's end up being really murdered and it's all framed on VanBourke. Which adult do you think did it? Or, is there someone else in the house that we're not aware of? Will the kid's clear VanBourke's name before the night is over? Or is it just really part of the game? Be sure to read to find out, and review. Keep all reviews clean, if you don't like the story/idea its simple don't read or review. 


	2. Murder,Murder anyone?

( Author's note; I figured to give this story a fresh, new rewrite to make it more detailed and less cheesier than the first version. I apologize for rewriting my Minor's fics but its tricky for picturing the settings. But I assure you this will be bit better, than the first.)

Spencer was rather nervous about tonight especially since it was Halloween, he wasn't nervous about reuniting with his friends; but just being one of the possible victims in the game. But he knew it wasn't real, even if there are possiblities of a real murder happening. "Spencer, are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself tonight?" His father questioned as he and Katie waited with Spencer while the Taxi was arriving. His father interrupted his thought's, while he snapped back into reality by his father's voice. "Dad, I won't be alone... there will be other people in the house." Spencer mentioned while they waited for the taxi cab that would be picking him up any minute now. The taxi cab was bit late figuring it would be picking up Grace, and hoped to be here soon. "Well... don't talk..." His father said as Spencer interrupted. "Dad.. I'll be fine, and you're suppose to talk to stranger's even if one will be the killer." Spencer said. His father seemed a bit worried and over protective, going through the you'll be fine don't talk to stranger's speech while Katie tried not to snicker away at what she was hearing. Spencer glared at his sister while she finally let out a giggle or two. He ran his finger's through his shorter hair that wasn't full of noodles anymore, it was straight short hair on the side's, with bang's flowing over his forehead. He's changed a lot since last Christmas, but he still has his same personlity even learned not to let Katie get to him when she would try to embarrass him in front of people. She even embarrassed him infront of the rich kid's last year, which caused him to get frustrated and ended up leaving the UM room with out an attendent. Eventually four other's ended up following his lead.

Katie tugged on her brother's arm noticing a small yellow car pull up with a light on top that had black lettering on it that read Taxi. It was here, in just a few moments he would be off living in a house on the night of Halloween. He gave a hug good bye to his father and sister, while he pointed out. "Do not go into my room. It's OFF limits." Spencer mentioned as Katie pouted a bit while folding her arm's. "Spencer just don't get into trouble." His father said glaring down at him. "I won't." Spencer said as the cab driver continued to honk the horn. He grabbed his bags and took off too the cab, grabbing the correct mount of cash in his pocket to pay for his ride; he sighed nervously opening the door scooting himself in, while he sat his bag's on the floor by his feet. He handed the cab driver the money. "Where to kid?" he asked. "Mystery Manor... Can't miss it." Spencer said. "Is that the old, creepy one?" the cab driver asked. "Yes sir." Spencer replied. "Perfect, just heading there and picked someone up who wanted to stop here first, then said something about murder mystery event." The cab driver said who was talking about Grace in which she was sitting right next to Spencer, when he didn't know who it was. Grace was looking out the window, wearing her thick framed glass' since her contact's were bothering her earlier, she wore, a red long sleeve shirt similar to the one she wore last christmas, even if it was navy blue; a pair of jeans, and converse sneaker's. Spencer wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if it was her or not. He remembered what Grace looked like with and with out glass', after finding that photo that in her wallet which she dropped in the one room, while trying to save Donna and Charlie from the convayor belt ride they had last year.

"Grace?" He questioned as the girl next to him turned around, he gave a smile having a feeling he was right on who it was; "It's about time you said something you noodle head.." Grace joked he let out a chuckle remembering he had gotten those nick names from his sister last Christmas, when she embarrassed him infront of the rich kid's earning him the nick names, Noodle head, and K-Mart. "My hair isn't full of noodles anymore, finally got rid of them." He joked, adjusting his bangs. They caught up through the taxi ride to the mansion exchanging stories about the different conversations they've had with Charlie and Donna and of course Beef. "Have you've spoken to the other's before the event?" Grace questioned. "I ran into Charlie when I flew in to Pennsilvania the other day that's when I told him about the event. He called that night saying he was aloud to come. I called Donna when I got home asking if she was able to attend, and she got the okay as well. I mailed both tickets out that night, they called yesterday saying they got the tickets on time. Since they're both in P.A visiting their family." Spencer explained. "Nice, Beef isn't attending?" Grace questioned. "No I called asking him and he said his mother wouldn't allow it even if it is just a game." Spencer added. They continued their conversation as the cab finally arrived at the creepy old mansion, it looked like an old castle or one of those home's in an old horror movie. The scene out side was eerie itself, the front of the home was old as if it wasn't repaired in year's."Here we are, that will be thirty dollar's young lady." The cab said as Grace handed him thirty four dollar's extra for the ride in, while he handed her some change back. She stuffed the change in her wallet closing it, and putting it back in her purse that was a deepish blue color with a tint of light blue on the strap.

It seemed like they were the first to arrive, no other car's were pulling up just yet as the two exited the cab grabbing their suitcase's and bags. They walked up to the home while the taxi cab took off, they stepped on the steps which made a squeak at the sound while they walked up; they exchanged a head nod as Spencer pushed the door open. The home on the inside wasn't as bad, as it was on the outside the floors were shiny hard wood there was piano near the fire place while a man sat on the stool playing a few tunes. "Ahhh our first guests, I'm Nicholas your butler for the evening and of course the host." Nicholas the butler introduced himself to Grace and Spencer. "I'm Spencer Davenport, and this is Grace Conrad." he introduced them to the butler. "Aren't there other's joining you as well ?" Nicholas questioned. "Yes sir, I hope they'll be here soon." Spencer mentioned. "Well sit your bags down and chit chat while the other guest's arrive, you don't have to dress up tonight just be yourself." Nicholas mentioned as the two sat their bags down near the staircase. While Grace and Spencer were discussing something another guest soon arrived, it was Penny Jones a perky goth with a lot of energy who was excited about tonight's event. She sat her bag's down next to Spencer and Grace's as Nicholas gave his introduction. He got through introducing himself, while Penny introduced herself to Spencer and Grace. "Hi, I'm Penny are you excited or nervous about tonight?" She said sticking her hand out. "I'm Spencer, nervous yet excited." he said exhanging a handshake with Penny. "And I'm Grace." Grace introduced herself exchanging another handshake. Spencer and Grace continued to chat with Penny for a few minutes or so, she was a bit like Charlie who had a lot of energy as if she had too much caffiene.

"Thank's again for the ride!" A man said with an accent as it had caught Grace's and Spencer's attention, they looked at each other curiously while they had the same thought on who it could be. "Excuse us for a minute." Spencer said as Grace followed him over to the man, Spencer knew he looked familiar but wasn't too sure till he questioned the man. "VanBourke?" Zach turned around noticing Spencer and Grace and was surprised to see them at an event like this. "What are you kid's doing here?" VanBourke questioned. "My dad got tickets for this event and figured it would be fun for us." Spencer explained. "Are the other two coming?" VanBourke questioned again. "Yes, they should be here soon." Spencer said since he knew VanBourke was talking about Charlie and Donna. Penny came over and introduced herself to VanBourke as the four chit chatted while two more guest's arrived. Another taxi cab pulled up with Donna and Charlie inside, they got out grabbing their bags and handing the money to the driver. Charlie let out a nervous sigh seems if Donna knew that sigh of his well. "Charlie everything's going to be fine. It's just a game." Donna spoke. "I know, but you know how my stomach get's when seeing a dead body." Charlie explained. Donna rolled her eye's while the two walked up the creeky steps. Arriving at the last step she pushed the door opened with her right hand noticing guest's were all ready there. "I'm Nicholas I'll be your host this evening, and of course your butler. Set your bag's down and go have conversations with everyone." Nicholas mentioned. "We don't have to dress up do we?" Charlie questioned. "No, just be yourself." Nicholas explained while Donna and Charlie sat their suitcase's down where the other bag's were located near the stair case.

Charlie and Donna chit chatted for a minute while more guest's arrived, they spotted a small group of two around their age and two adults. They agreed to go over to say hello. Donna nudged Charlie as he cleared his throat, the conversation soon ended between the small group focusing their attention on to them. Charlie was about to speak, till Spencer and Grace turned fully around. "Donna! Charlie! You two made it!" Spencer said with a smile. "Good to see you two." Grace said while they exchanged smiles. "Don't forget VanBourke!" Zach said stepping aside next to Grace. "VanBourke, bet you were surprised to find out we were coming." Charlie mentioned. "You bet, I was surprised too see Grace and Spencer here all ready." VanBourke mentioned. "Oh I'm Penny by the way." Penny introduced herself, exchanging a handshake. "I'm Donna." Donna said. "And, I'm Charlie." He introduced himself. The rest of the guest's soon arrived, setting their bags down where the other one's were located; no one seemed suspicious of each other just yet, since the game was soon to be started. Everyone soon began to chat with other's. "So, you work at Hoover's internatinonal?" Roger questioned Zach. "Yes, I'm a flight attendent and Oliver's assistant." Zach explained. "Those spike bracelet's are cool!" Donna complimented Penny's black bracelet with mini spike's all the way around it. "Thank you, glad someone likes my style." Penny replied. "What bring's you here this evening?" Jason questioned Grace. "Spencer's father got us tickets, and we thought it would be a fun event." Grace explained. "Can you really stuff yourself in a suitcase?" Michael asked Charlie while, Charlie explained how he can stuff himself in to small spaces including a suitcase, he quickly thought and wanted to demonstraight how he can stuff himself in a suitcase but he knew what would happen. "Yes, and no I can not show you.." Charlie responded.

"Did you really go down in a canoe on a snowy hill?" Amanda questioned Spencer while he told the story from what happened last year. "Course, it was pretty fun." Spencer mentioned as a flash of lightning lit up the room, following by a rumble of thunder. "No need to panic just a storm arriving in." Nicholas mentioned while everyone focused, on the storm but continued to mind chat. The kid's ended up chatting with one another, catching up while snack's, wine and glass' of water was passed around but Charlie said no thank you to taking a glass of water since he would have to rush off to the men's room every minute. Roger wandered off into the kitchen getting an early sneak peek at what was for dinner. "Smell's good, what is it?" he questioned the one chef. "Chicken with a rich tangy spicey sauce, with veggie's on the side." the chef replied. "Barbeque chicken?" Roger mentioned. "I just wanted it to sound fancy, all right is that too hard to ask?" The chef said as Roger rolled his eye's and left the room. VanBourke headed to the bathroom spotting Roger going some where else. "Hello Roger." Zach said but Roger just greeted Zach with a friendly smile while Zach continued to the rest room. Zach quickly ran to the bathroom doing his duties, while something was happening in the hallway a mysterious man waited behind a corner while a chef came out of the kitchen for a mini break; the man took out a pocket knife, with a cloth around it while wearing a glove and took a stab at the chef. Zach heard a scream while he was in the bathroom washing his hands, and ran out seeing the chef face down not breathing.

"What was that?" Spencer questioned, as it caught Nicholas' attention. "Follow me and stay calm." Nicholas announced as everyone followed behind him to the horrific scene seeing the man faced down. " VanBourke?" Nicholas said noticing Zach holding his cloth that was covering the knife. Charlie, Grace, Spencer and Donna pushed their way up front they were in shock while Grace spoke out. "Don't think he really did it, do you?" she questioned as they looked at each other curiously. "I know who did it." Charlie mentioned as everyone eyed him. "Who?" Donna questioned. Charlie raised a finger like Sherlock holmes would. "The butler did it!" Charlie spoke out as the room suddenly went silent, while everyone gave him a look as Nicholas glared at him. "What? In most murder mystery classic's like this, it's obvious that the butler would be pointed out." Charlie explained. Spencer just shook his head at him, and Donna wanted to give him a smack on the shoulder but didn't, while Grace gave him the 'What the?' look. "I swear, I was in the bathroom the whole time. I came out rushing to the scream.." Zach said as lightning continued to light up the room. "Is he really dead?" Donna questioned as Nicholas bent down to check his pulse. "Yes, I'm afraid so. This house is going on lock down tonight, no one leaves their rooms unless it's to use the rest room, Zach will all so be locked in his room for the night." Nicholas explained. Everyone looked at each other with confused expression and said 'what's going on?' to one another. Charlie put his hand over his eye's letting out a worried sigh thinking he could be next. Donna noticed how worried Charlie was and patted his shoulder while Spencer and Grace joined in trying to calm him down.

Nicholas noticed how worried Charlie was and decided to change some plans around. "However,Spencer,Grace, Charlie, and Donna will be staying in one room tonight." Nicholas said as Charlie sighed with relief knowing he would be with his friends and won't be alone. "Thank you kind butler, I'm never accusing you again." Charlie said. Spencer was even going to ask Nicholas if they could stay in his room tonight, but Spencer could tell Nicholas knew Charlie was worried. "Kid's you've got to believe me.." Zach said. "We do, everything's going to be okay." Spencer mentioned. "Now hurry off to the dinning room, dinner is ready. Zach will be eating in his room tonight." Nicholas mentioned, as the guest's went to the dinning room Nicholas took VanBourke up too his room, while Zach grabbed his bag's. Donna took a seat on the right side next to Charlie, as Spencer and Grace sat next to each other, Amanda and Michael sat across from one another while Roger finally arrived sitting a few seat's down from Penny who sat next to Charlie and Jason sat next to Michael who was sitting next to Donna. "Charlie everything's going to be okay." Spencer said while he used his fork to stab at his food. Charile's stomach was tied in knot's but he forced himself to eat and took a sip of his water. "I hope.." Charlie said continuing to munch on his food. "Beside's I've seen these kind of events on TV shows. If this was a game right now, multiple murder's would happen right after another." Grace mentioned. "She's right.. Any minute now something unexpectedly would happen." Charlie said as the other's glared at him, while Donna lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

Dinner went by quickly, with only one conversation between Spencer, Donna, Charlie, Grace and everyone left their plate's on the table as another rumble of thunder shook the building. Everyone grabbed their bags heading up stair's to their room, but before Charlie, Donna, Spencer and Grace made their way they noticed the ambulance in the drive way while the paramedic's pushed the cart with the dead body covered in a white sheet. They didn't bother to say anything while, they walked up the stair's to Spencer's room which was across the hall from Jason's and next too Penny's. He turned the knob opening the door to the darkened room, that was being lit up by a lightning flash. He used his right hand to feel around, for a light switch and found it using his index finger to flick it on while; the chandelier on the ceiling lit up with bulbs that looked like flaming candles. They entered the room setting their bags near the coat rack, Spencer wasn't so sure about being here didn't want to be caught by the killer, and he didn't want his friends to get worried like Charlie was earlier. Who would possibly want to frame Vanbourke for anything? When Spencer and the other's met him last year, he was nice and wanted them to have a good Christmas, unlike Oliver Porter who did have a change of heart. "Who would even want to frame Vanbourke?" Spencer finally broke the silence. He wanted to brainstorm with the other's, trying to figure out what could've happened. There was no way a person could've snuck past them, trying to sneak into vanbourke's bag. Unless he had the cloth in his pocket.. Spencer was about to blame it on Roger, since Roger didn't seem to impressed with VanBourke earlier.

Charlie wanted to blurt out right away, to say it was Roger who did it. But he didn't jump to blurting out names right away, he paced back and fourth as Grace, Spencer and Donna stood next to each other watching him pace back and fourth. His thought's were turning into a brainstorm, he figured out there was something missing from Spencer's question; he stopped, facing the other's while they eyed him curiously. "Spencer's question should be switched around it's not who, but it's why. Why would someone go through to much trouble to frame VanBourke? " Charlie mentioned. Grace knew he had a point to where he was going with this, and she knew there was one word missing. "I know where Charlie is going with this, it's not who or why. But it's who, why AND how. Who would want to frame him, why would they go through so much trouble. And HOW did they get his cloth?" Grace questioned, it was puzzling her to how the figure got in with out no one noticing him. "I'm going with Grace's theory, how did the killer even get VanBourke's cloth? Did it sneak in through another entrance and while everyone had their back's turned and it got the cloth?" Donna questioned. While they were discussing what could happen, a bolt of lightning struck near by causing a power outage following by a loud crack of thunder causing Charlie and Grace to jump alittle. When the power went out, Nicholas grabbed a box of flashlight's dropping one off in everyroom including VanBourke's. Before he reached the kid's room, he stopped at Jason's; Spencer could hear arguing across the hall he opened the door so they could listen in. "How come those kid's can stay in one room, while we have to play prisnor?" Jason questioned while Nicholas handed him a flash light. "I wanted them to stay together incase the killer decide's to kidnap someone, and I don't want to have to write to their parents and be the blame for it. Besides everyone can wander, but I would rather have everyone stay in their rooms." Nicholas added leaving his room.

Spencer quickly closed the door, noticing Nicholas coming their way. He stood by it as Nicholas knocked on the door Spencer answered it noticing Nicholas with a box of flash light's. "I apologize for him kid's, Only reason why I allowed you four to stick togehter is because I saw how worried Charlie was. Beside's, you four are innocent as everyone else. I'm afraid there's a real killer on the loose." Nicholas explained while they took the flashlight's. "Again thank you..." Spencer said as Nicholas left the room. Charlie went back by the fire place, he noticed something was loose and he raised his right arm and twisted it the bookcase next to the fireplace opened into a secret passageway. "Charlie, you found a secret passageway." Spencer said giving a smile. "Let's see where it leads.." Donna said, while they turned on the flashlights; Spencer went in first following behind Grace, then Donna and finally Charlie, the passageway was lit up by the flashlights. It seemed to go from big to small, and Donna wasn't fond of it. She felt like everything was closing in on her but she shrugged it off after Charlie stepped on the back of her foot by accident. "Charlie, that was my foot." Donna said. Spencer came to a hault reaching the dead end, forcing the other's to stop while they ran into one another due to the tight space. He shined his flashlight around, looking for a lever to open up the wall that he was facing. He found it, he used his arm to pull it down noticing the wall opened up into VanBourke's room.


End file.
